digimon_aurityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Landscape of Digimon Aurity. WIP page.
Digimon Aurity is not just one big map, but instead many small maps connecting to each other and forming the game we know of as Digimon Aurity. Waterfall Grotto The Grotto is an area with beautiful trees of different colors and a waterfall coming down from the entrance to the ice palace. This is the spawnpoint of many digimon and the beginning of our tour across the map. Notable features: Dodomon can be unlocked here. He's in plain sight, you can't miss him. Also, a frigimon sells levels for 100 cash.See cave for more info. Obsidian Cave This part of the map is a cave which connects the Oasis to the Desert. The cave contains 5 jewels inside, and 1 outside, in the oasis. This totals to 30 cash. These jewels respawn every 5 minutes, and color is merely cosmetic. Notable features: Besides being the only map in the game containing gems, opposite of the entrance (From Oasis) is a frigimon who sells obsidian chips for 35 cash each. For two obsidian chips, you can buy one level until level 100 from a frigimon in the forest. Don't let the frigimon in oasis scam you! Desert This part of the map is connected to the Forest/Desert Boundary and the Cave. Notable features: This map contains Botamon's spawn, Sunmon's Mountain, and the entrance to Geogreymon's arena. The agumon in the hut sells burgers. Desert oasis. This is the area for geogreymon and spawn for him. Just a small pond and of course, Geogreymon's spawn. For some reason lots of people battle here Jungle The Jungle is an area connected to 'Jungle Path '''and '''Temple. ' Notable features: Pabumon spawns here (See Pabumon Line for tips and info on how to find him), and there's a frigimon to the right of the entrance from Jungle Path (see below) who in exchange for two obsidian chips, levels you up once. This can be done any amount of times until you reach level 100. On the far side of the jungle, there is a rocky outcropping that connects the '''City '''to the '''Ice Palace. City Spawn point for both Pawnchessmons and MetalKoromon. Metal Koromon sells the parts to become Metalkoromon for 200 cash, and is located in the building furthest in the back and to the left. A Frigimon selling Milkshakes (Restore 100 HP, cost 10 cash) can be found if you follow the road. Simply look to your left. On the upper levels, a Haguramon will pay 35 cash for Black Gears which can be found via Boss Fights or the Gear Tablet on the outcropping in the Jungle. Two odd looking pods beside the furthest wall of the City will trade boss eggs for the digimon you got those eggs from. For Geogreymon(Agumon Merc) you need 300 cash and an egg. For Kimeramon, you need an egg and fifteen Virus Chips, which you can get by defeating Kimeramon. The statue of a pokemon,Sableye was recently removed,not sure why he was there. Forest/Waterfall path The first part of it is at the forest ledge. The second part is the oasis path This is a small path that leads to the ice palace. Its above the oasis/waterfall area. Ice palace Spawn point for Kimeramon and the Pichimon line You can buy Frigimon for 1000 ice shards Another frigimon can either lvl you up by 4 virus chips And the frigimon in the palace you can sell your Kimeramon egg for 300 Cash Now you can sell 1 Ice Shards for 0.2 you need to sell at least 3 at ones to get cash You can find Pichimon in a icecube Collasped ice palace Spawn point for Kimeramon(Boss) Nothing real interesting execpt slippery floors and ice mounts. Mountain Fortress Req: Level 130+ A mountainous land covered by an endless amount storm clouds. Some say Cherubimon(Evil) lurks inside the fortress. The trees here have been burned from the thunderstorms.You can also buy BMs(Burst Mode)in here. Throne Room The lair of Cherubimon(Evil). The thunderstorms come for the tyranny of Cherubimon(Evil). Secret Room The secret place floating in the sky. The secret room features 2 teleporters that teleport to each other, a golden hand that you can sit on and a bunch of decorative furnature such as digimon signs and tvs. The only way to get to this room is to glitch in. The exact purpose of this room is unknown. People who glitch into here will get you banned. I also entered this place, it sells all the Burst Mode items for 1 cash and free levels. and u all smell like poo Category:The mountain fortress is req+130 so do ur best